Fathers and Friendship
by Goodshipak
Summary: This story is set in Season 3 on Father's Day, both in the present and in flashbacks. It is a House/Wilson friendship story.


Fathers and Friendship

( Set during Season 3)

A young boy takes paper in hand on a lazy summer Saturday afternoon. He begins drawing an Ankh, the Egyptian life symbol, and a mummy's tomb. It seems appropriate, as a young American, living in Egypt with his parents, his father stationed there as a Marine pilot. He folds the paper in half, lengthways to form what looks like a card. On the front is his Egyptian drawings, to which he adds three large words; _Happy Father's Day_. He sits back and looks over his work, not too bad, he decides as he opens the card to a blank page inside. What to write? He stares at the paper, perplexed, until aid comes in the form of a lovely warm voice behind him.

"Why don't you just write Thank you for being a great dad."

"OK, Mom. That's a great idea, thanks!"

"And remember to sign it dear."

"I will Mom."

He decides to change it just a bit to _Thank you Dad, _ . Then, at the bottom to finish it off, he simply signs it,_ Greg._ He puts it in his tiny bedroom for safekeeping until the next day, staring at it a few times, admiring his work.

The next morning, after his mother has prepared her husband's favorite breakfast, Greg presents his father with the handmade card. His dad looks it over, smiles slightly, and Greg waits for his approval. It finally comes, but as always, with a _'bit'_ of fatherly advice.

"Very nice Gregory. But the handwriting could've been a little neater. Take your time son, I know you can do better."

"Yes dad, I'll try." Greg lowers his head, as he stands before his father.

"I look forward with pride to seeing you in formation as the top Marine pilot in the corps, son."

"But, dad" Greg hesitates before he continues, "I want to be a doctor. I want to figure out why people get sick"

"A doctor. Well at least your handwriting looks the part."

"John, leave the poor boy alone. He can be whatever he wants to be."

"As long as it's a Marine." The boy's father glances at his son and then leaves the room.

Greg's mother looks at him, and sensing his disappointment, wraps her arms around him and leads him outside.

"Your father didn't mean it dear. He loved your card. And he'll be happy no matter what you decide to become."

"As long as it's a Marine."

"You listen to me, young man. If you want to be a doctor, that's exactly what you'll be! Your father will be proud of you. And so will I. I don't want another Marine in this family anyway. Now go, ride your bike. And no raiding any mummy's tombs!"

"Yes, Mom." He goes toward his bike, then pauses, turns back, and hugs her. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too darling. Now, scat!"

Greg gets on his bike and looses his thoughts in mummies and medicine.

* * *

Two brothers from New Jersey sit at their kitchen table, wrapping paper sprawled out before them, getting ready to wrap a gift. The younger one places two silk ties on the paper, while the older one attempts to put the paper around them.

"Too much paper, we need to cut it. I'll do it."

"No, let me Jimmy, please?"

"You can tape it Danny, I'll cut,"

Together, the two boys manage to wrap up the ties into a semi-neat little package. From behind, a hand places a card down in front of them.

"Nice job, you two! Here's the card you both picked out. Make sure you sign it and we'll put it with your gift. Hurry, your Dad will be home from your Grandfather's any minute."

The brothers rush to sign the card and the older one puts it in the envelope, while the younger one grabs it away, licks the seal and closes the envelope shut. They both laugh as the front door opens and a tall figure enters.

"Hello everyone!" His wife rushes to greet him with a kiss.

"How is your father dear?"

"He's doing better. He sends his love to you all."

"Did you wish him a Happy Father's Day for us?" the older boy asks.

"I did, Jimmy. He misses you both very much. Now, what's that you two are hiding behind you?"

The brothers giggle and fight over the gift. The younger one wins and gives it to their dad, while the older one presents him with their card. The two boys watch eagerly as their father opens his package.

"Wow! You two did a great job wrapping this!" He playfully struggles to get it open, making both boys laugh. "Oh my goodness! These are exquisite! It's just what I needed too! I was just saying to your mother how I needed to get rid of my old ones and look for some bright new ones. Come here, both of you!" The brothers are welcomed into their father's open arms, and he hugs them lovingly. "I suppose you'll want to borrow these once you're a world famous doctor Jimmy? How proud I'll be to see your name in every medical journal in print."

"Aw, Dad…"

"And how about you, little man? You still undecided on what you want to be?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"No problem Danny. You can always help your brother Jimmy and be the Doctors Wilson! Or anything else you like. It's entirely up to you, son."

"Thanks, Dad"

"Yeah Dad, thanks." The older boy smiles at his dad, then asks, "Can we all go outside and throw some balls around?"

"Great idea Jimmy! Get your mitts boys. Your star-pitching father is on the mound…"

* * *

The younger man quickly signed the card and placed it in the envelope before leaving his present residence to visit the older man's home. As he drove off, he thought how this had become their private ritual every third Sunday in June. He shared a card, they shared the day, laughing ,joking, enjoying each others company. Neither one ever made mention of it before or after, it was just a given that every June on this day they would meet. The younger man pulled up in front of the older man's home, and used his key to open the front door.

"House!"

"Wilson! Want a beer?"

"I'll get it, Limpy!"

"Good, wasn't getting up anyway." Wilson grabs two beers, tosses one to House.

"Thanks"

"Sure." He also tosses House the card. House opens it, takes a swig of his beer and quietly reads it.

"Nice. What, no flowers?"

"They were all out."

House lays the card on the coffee table and reaches in his back pocket for a small envelope, which he tosses to Wilson.

"Monster truck rally. Biggest in New Jersey this year. Best seats in the house. Next Thursday."

Wilson looks inside the envelope, then places them in his pocket.

"I'll drive."

"What, no bike?" House jokingly reaches for his helmet.

"House, I'll drive!"

"Buzzkill!"

"I want to get there in one piece!"

"I'll stay under 80!"

"I'll drive!"

"Killjoy!"

Wilson decides it's time to change the subject to something more appropriate for the day.

"Talk to your dad?"

"Nope."

"But you called?"

"My mom"

"How is she?"

"She's good"

"And your dad?" Wilson watches House as he pauses before answering.

"She said he's fine. How's yours?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

"He's good."

"Sent my regards?"

"I did."

"Thanks. His heart?" House remembered Wilson mentioning his dad's heart problems more than once.

"He said it's better."

"Clarkson still his cardiologist?"

"Yeah"

"I'll check on his progress."

"Thanks House"

"No problem."

The two friends spend the remainder of the day, drinking beer, sharing clinic horror stories, watching various sporting events, and a few Hitchcock movies. Soon it is getting late and Wilson gets ready to leave.

"Thanks for a great day buddy."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

"What time Thursday?"

"Why are you asking me? YOU'RE driving!" House points to the car keys in Wilson's hand.

"Ok then, how does 6:30 sound?"

"Works for me!"

" Great! Be ready House!"

"Aren't I always?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Wilson smiles.

"Just get going. Cuddy will be looking for you early."

"Wait, don't you owe her clinic hours?"

"Like I said, Cuddy will be looking for YOU early…"

"Goodnight Greg"

"Goodnight Jimmy."

* * *

In a small Condo in Virginia a retired Marine sits in his reclining chair, He holds an old fading photo, taken in Egypt, many years ago. Two figures standing together, yet he can see the distance between them. The one on the left is a younger version of the retired Marine, the other, next to him, stares into the camera, but yet seems miles away. A simple family photo, of father and son, that speaks volumes of their lifetime relationship, or lack thereof. The retired Marine places the photo back in his desk drawer, and stares at the cordless phone nearby. He pauses, shakes his head and leaves the study to join his wife as she readies for bed.

* * *

House limps to his bedroom , ready for a good nights sleep. Along with his cane he carries the card Wilson has given him earlier in the evening. He sits on his bed and reads it once again, looking first at the inscription on the front, _For My Brother on Father's Day. _On the inside is some sentimental verse only Wilson would choose, which House briefly glances over. He instead chooses to glance down to the signature, and looks at it smiling, as he reads it again. _To my only true brother and friend, James. _House closes the card and opens the bottom drawer of his dresser searching towards the back and pulls out a small box. He opens it to reveal, at least ten other cards, all brother cards, all from Wilson on Father's Day. He adds this one to the top of the pile, closes the box, and places it back in it's hiding place. He readies himself for bed , turns out his light, and thinks of the pleasant day he's spent with his brother, his friend.

THE END


End file.
